Big City Of Problems
by Banshee's Song
Summary: After her break up with her first and only boyfriend and her Best friend, Bella Swan is sent to Boston to live with her fathers biological family, more precisely her Aunt Jane. How will Bella be dragged into this world of craziness? And will she help her family in more ways than one? A/H
1. What's Best For Bella

**I know this is like the first Rizzoli&Isles/Twilight story made and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SENDING ME AWAY?" I yelled at my father.

I lived in Seattle with my dad Charlie, my step-mom Sue and my half-siblings, Leah and Seth.  
I had known for awhile that Charlie was thinking about sending me away, but I didn't think he'd go through with it.

"Ever since you broke up with that boy, you've been miserable!" He yelled. He was talking about my ex-boyfriend Paul Lahote. He had been my first serious boyfriend and I had told him everything and anything about me, then one day when I was visiting him at his house, I saw him fucking my best friend Alice. That was a week ago.

After that I changed, I started staying out late, I didn't talk as much and to be frank I can be a bit of a bitch. Dad and Sue obviously notice because I heard them talking about it a few nights ago. My dad said he might send me to live with my mother Renee (If you could call her that), but Sue had shot that down quicker than he threw it out. She and Renee used to be friends when I was a baby, but then she found out that my mother left me alone in a hotel room in Las Vegas when I was 3.

"Everybody copes differently!" I yelled at him. "If I recall you moped around for days and died your hair blonde when Renee left." I heard a snort and realized it came from Sue.

"That's different!" Charlie yelled, not to thrilled about his wife laughing at him. "I am your father and I know what's best for you! This is what's best for you!"

"I am 17." I said in a quiet deadly voice. "I think it's time for you to let me decide what's best for me." Then I turned and ran up the grand staircase to my room before throwing myself on my bed.

Charlie was a producer, he mostly did plays and movies, but he did a few shows too. He loved flaunting his money, but I'd wish he didn't, it was embarrassing. It also made it very hard to make friends.

Two minutes later my door opened and then my bed dipped down. I could tell it was Sue from the sound of her slippers on my rug, then I felt her stroke my hair.

I loved Sue, like a daughter should love her mother. She had been married to my dad since 6 months after Renee left. She always treated me like the adult I was and not the kid Charlie wanted me to be.

"You shouldn't be mad at him sweetie." She said. "He's only doing what he thinks is right for you."

"Why can't he realize that I'm an adult and have been for the past 2 years?" I asked.

"He just can't stand to see you cry over Paul anymore." She said.

"Has it occurred to either of you that maybe I'm not crying about Paul?" I asked before rolling off my bed and going to my dresser. I picked up the picture of me and Alice when we were 8 and we went as Belle and Snow White for Halloween.

"Alice was my best friend since I was 4." I told her as I sat down next to her. "We did everything together." I stood up and walked to my vanity where even more pictures of Alice and I hang. "And she threw away 13 years of friendship for a good lay." I turned to Sue. "She's pregnant now and her parents kicked her out. Paul doesn't want anything to do with the baby."

"Marlene and Christian threw her out?" Sue asked. "Where is she staying?"

"I paid for her to have a house out in Spokane, she'll be roommates with one of my older friends Angela." I told her. "She'd never take it if she knew it was from me."

"I thought you were mad at her?" Sue asked and I turned back to the vanity.

"I am still furious with her and I'll probably never forgive her." I said looking at a picture of Alice and I when we were 10 and were in our school's rendition of The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. She was the Grinch and I was Cindy Lou Who. "But she's still my best friend or until I'm ready to forgive her, ex-best friend." I turned to Sue. "When and where is he sending me?"

"Tomorrow you will be on a plane to Boston." Sue said and I raised my eyebrows. "You're going to stay with your Aunt Jane."

"I have an Aunt Jane?" I asked She nodded. "Grammy Marie said she never had any other children."

"Your father was adopted by your Grammy Marie." Sue explained. "His biological mother Angela had him when she was very young and she couldn't afford to take care of a baby. Your dad tracked down his birth family when he was in college, but never went to see them."

"Then how in the hell am I supposed to live with them?" I asked sitting at my vanity and taking the pictures of Alice and I down.

"Charlie had me call Angela and she agreed to let you stay, but she insisted you stay with your Aunt Jane." She explained.

"How does he expect me to go and live with a woman I've never met?" I asked throwing the pictures of Alice and I down. "He's being a coward and doing exactly what Renee did."

"Your father loves you." Sue said standing up. "Renee left because she was a child and couldn't handle the responsibility of being the mother of a child. Charlie loves you and he's doing what he feels is best and you'd do well to remember that." She said before leaving. I sighed and looked back down at the pictures of me and Alice before swiping them into the trash and getting ready for bed.


	2. Pedophiles and Oven-Babies

**Thanks for telling me that R&I took place in Boston, to be fair I thought that Boston was in New York.**

* * *

After I got over the fact that I had to leave the only home I've ever know (Thanks dad), Sue told me that they had changed my flight realizing that I would need time to pack. I would be leaving for Boston in a week, so that gave me less than 5 days to pack up my stuff.

I knew I couldn't take all of my stuff seeing as Aunt Jane lived in a small 2 bedroom apartment (?), so I only took my grandmother's rocking chair and her old dingy orange chair that I used to sit in with her when she told me stories as a child, my bedside table and my dressers, my vanity and T.V. In reality, all I was leaving behind was a bed and a desk. Everything else either went on my walls or on my floor, sure I'd have to leave behind most of my posters, but I'd take anything of meaning.

Now today was the day of the move and everything I was going to take was already in Boston waiting for me. Charlie told me that Aunt Jane was a cop so she'd know what I looked like. I think he just didn't want to show me her picture, but Sue had seen it and informed me that I looked like her.

I was packing up a few things for a carry-on bag, like my laptop and some books on my desk. I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder before turning to leave, but then something caught my eye. In the trash can still sat the pictures of Alice and me, I mean we were best friends and she'll always have a place in my heart so I didn't need the pictures right? But in the end my heart won and I took the pictures out of the trash and put them in my messenger bag before leaving my room.

* * *

An hour later I was at the airport with my messenger bag and my my pretty pony lunch box (Sue didn't want me eating plane food even though I was in first class. I only had the lunch box to get her off my back.). Only dad and Sue were here, Leah was off at College in California and Seth had soccer practice.

Sue pulled me into a hug and I pretended not to notice her slipping money into my back pocket. I was her daughter and I knew she worried about Leah, Seth and me a lot, so I decided to let her have this.

"Don't talk to strangers." She said once she pulled back.

"Then how am I supposed to make friends?" I asked.

"Don't take candy from strange men." She continued pretending not to hear me.

"But they have the best candy." I argued.

"And don't exchange your first class ticket for coach."

"How did you...?"

"I'm your mother." She said rubbing my arms. "It's my job to know these things." She gave me another hug before handing me over to Charlie.

"That's some woman you married." I told him. "I'm gonna miss you dad." He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you too Bells." He said pulling back. "Now, I don't want you giving your aunt a hard time."

"But what if she's a pimp?" He let a smile grace his face. Ooooh! Rhyming action!

"Then you can give her a hard time." He said. "But she's a cop, so I doubt she's a pimp."

"Cops are the best pimps." I told him. "You never know." But he just laughed before pulling me into another hug.

"Now, I mean it." He said. "Be good and give Angela my best."

"Oh, so nothing for your Bio-siblings?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "It's fine, I'll tell them you said hi anyway." Charlie hugged me again and I swear the only reason he let go was because my flight was being called. "Now tell Seth to send me pictures of the new kids." The look on their faces were priceless.

"How did you know we were adopting?" Sue asked and I smirked.

"I'm your daughter." I told her as I walked towards the terminal. "It's my job to know these things." Then I turned around and walked to the ticket lady like a boss. The truth was that I had accidentally taken a call from their adoption lawyer-person-thing.

I gave the lady my ticket and she looked at it before gesturing for me to go onto the plane. I turned around a waved to my parents one more time before getting on the plane. I really hoped this Boston thing isn't going to be a bust.

* * *

So after nine hours on a very nice plane we landed in Boston. I had passed the time barely acknowledging it, I had done three reports for school, read two books and played 36 very satisfying games of Tetrix on my phone before the plane landed. Now I stood under the baggage claim sign waiting for Aunt Jane.

Two minutes later I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see a woman with dark blonde hair wearing a dark blue dress with a dark red jacket and a pair of black heels coming towards me. I was pretty sire this was not Aunt Jane.

"You're not my Aunt Jane." I noted holding onto my bag. Man, I was acting very bipolar this week, maybe it's the stress.

"No." She agreed before holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles. Your aunt asked me to come and get you. You are Isabella Swan right?"

"Just Bella." I corrected. "And my mother just told me not to talk to strangers, so I'm going to need to see some I.D." She nodded.

"Smart girl." She commented before handing me a card. I looked down at it, she was who she claimed to be, but that doesn't mean she knew Aunt Jane.

"Just so you know, I know Karate." I threatened. That was a lie, I took three karate classes as a kid and quit when I kicked someone in the face a gave them a bloody nose, I joined ballet class that day. I didn't do well with blood.

"Sure you do." She said with a smile ushering me out of the airport. "Is that all you have with you?"

"The rest is at Aunt Jane's." I told her.

"Well your Aunt is a little busy at the moment, so I'm going to take you to my place." She said as we got to her car.

"You're not a pedophile are you?" I asked getting in the passengers seat. "My mother didn't say it out loud, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me hanging around pedophiles either." When she got int he car I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I was usually not like this, a few weeks ago I was sweet Bella, It was like a unicorn humped a care bear and gave birth to me, then a few days ago I was rebel Bella and now I was funny Bella? I'd probably be back to normal teenage girl by the morning.

* * *

Maura's house was nice, she was obviously a trust fund baby seeing as she was so young, but I wouldn't put the thought of this being her own money out of mt head. She was super-smart, I asked her to look over my reports and she gave me a lesson on the 1800's.

Now it was dark and Maura had ordered Chinese food. I was eating my shrimp and broccoli when I decided to ask about Aunt Jane.

"So are you and my aunt friends?" I asked. She nodded and I waited for her to finish her bite of noodles.

"Yes." Short and to the point.

"How long have you known each other?"

"A while." I sighed.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you?" She shook her head.

"Tell me about you." She said. "How old are you?"

"17." I answered. "We'll 16, but I'll be 17 in a month."

"Tell me about your parents."

"Well, my dad's name is Charlie and my bio-mother's name is Renee. She ran out on us when I was younger, my dad's wife Sue is the only mother figure I've ever had." I told her.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well Renee wasn't really the mothering type. She came home drunk once and threw up on me when I was 2, put me in the oven when I was 6 months and left me at a hotel in Vegas when I was 3."

"She put you in the oven?" Maura asked looked alarmed. I nodded.

"My dad said she was drunk and I was sitting on the island next to the Thanksgiving turkey and instead of putting the turkey in, she put me in." I explained. "Thankfully dad came into the kitchen a minute later and saw me in the oven, he took me out and luckily I was okay because Renee forgot to turn on the oven."

"Wow." She said putting down her food. I put mine down too noticing I was done, she looked like she was about to say something else when her phone rang.

"Dr. Isles." She said answering her phone. "Did you call Jane yet?" Pause. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She put down her phone and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go to work and I don't want to leave you here alone." She admitted.

"Then I'll go with you."

"Isabella I'm a medical examiner." She said. She didn't really like calling me Bella. "You know what that is right?"

"Yeah." I assured her. "You look at the insides of dead people. It's not like I'm going to watch, I'll just stay away from the bodily fluids, such as blood."

"Remember you said you could handle it." She said before going down to her bedroom, to change no doubt. I wondered why she wanted me to remember that.

* * *

**I have no idea when the first episode of Rizzoli and Isles started so I'll be changing Bella's B-day.**


	3. Blood and Up-Chuck

**I forgot my disclaimer.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own R&S or Twilight**

**So please don't sue**

* * *

After Bella and Maura threw away their trash and Maura changed, they got in her car and headed to the crime scene. Bella was confused, she thought they were going to her lab, but she didn't express her thoughts with Maura.

10 minutes later Maura pulled up to a house surrounded by a news team, cops and police tape and got out of her car with her bag, Bella followed silently. When they got out the New anchor immediately went to Maura while Bella just stood by the car.

"Dr. Isles." The Newswoman asked. "What can you tell us about the murder?"

"I'll have a statement for you later tonight Kitty." Maura said still walking, Bella got back into the car sure she wasn't supposed to be here. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a minute as she wondered.

What was her Aunt Jane like?

Why did Maura bring her to a crime scene?

Was she anything like her dad?

Why did Maura change just to come to a crime scene?

She thought and she let these questions and many more swirl in her head until she heard a tapping on the window. She opened her eyes and looked at the skinny black man motioning for her to roll down her window.

"Yeah?" She asked as she cracked the window. He could be the person who made this house a crime scene for all she knew.

"Dr. Isles asked me to come and get you." He told her.

"She wants me to come inside?" Bella asked unsure. He nodded. "Of that house?" Another nod. "You mean the one a murder just took place in?" Another nod. "I don't think so." Bella said.

"Look," He said. "I don't want to go in, you don't want to go in, but we have to, so lets go." He said opening her door. If he had been a psycho killer Bella would've been screwed, had the door been unlocked this whole time?

She got out the car and the man lead her towards the house. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Detective Barry Frost." He said. "Just call me Frost."

"You look more like a Micheal." She said. "I'm Bella Swan."

"So what are you doing with Dr. Isles Bella?"

"I'm supposed to stay with her until she can take me to my aunt." She replied as they stepped into the house. He led them through a foyer and into a living room where people were taking pictures and talking, but that's not what caught Bella's eye, it was Maura sticking something into the next of a bound and gagged guy on the couch who was drenched in blood.

She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late, the rustic smell had already invaded her nose and she was sure she was about to see her Chinese food again.

"I don't feel so good. " She said be she turned around with a gag and ran out the door.

"Frost please follow her." Maura asked and he was more than happy to.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"Your niece." She replied not looking up from the body.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked. "And you're just now telling me why?"

"Your brother called your apartment this afternoon to remind you to pick her up from the airport." Maura said.

"Again, you're just now telling me and why were you in my apartment?"

"I left my scarf there and I needed it for my lunch date." She replied to the first question. "And when I called your mothers house to tell you, you said you were busy."

"Playing basketball with Frankie!" She exclaimed.

"Back to the dead body in the middle of the room!" Korsak said trying to get their attention back to the case.

"Right." Maura said going back to the body.

"This discussion is not over." Jane told her.

* * *

After Bella ran from the living room she ran out of the house and she started to run down the driveway.

"Bella stop!" Frost yelled running after her. Bella was almost to the car when she was stopped by another black detective.

"What are you doing?" He asked but Bella didn't answer fearing that if she opened her mouth everything would come out. "Would you answer me?" He asked not letting go as Bella tried to get away, but finally she stopped and she let it all out.

Frost covered his mouth not believing what had just happened. Bella Swan had just thrown up on Crowe's face. it was like something that came out of The Exorcism without the spinning heads. Crowe let go of her and she wiped away a bead of saliva that went down her neck.

"I feel better now."

* * *

After Frost got her a bottle of water he thought it'd be best for Bella to stay in the car until Maura could go and take her to her aunt's and Bella agreed. So now Bella sat in Maura's car waiting for her to get back. Suddenly the door opened and one of the few women that had been in the house was sitting next to her.

"Did you throw up on Crowe?" She asked.

"If you mean the guy who kept me from leaving," Bella said. "Then, yes. Yes I did." The woman let out a laugh.

"Well let's go." The woman said beginning to get out of the car.

"Go where exactly?" Bella asked. The woman looked confused before realization spread across her face.

"I'm Jane." She said. "Your aunt."

"Oh!" Bella said. "That makes sense." She said nodding. "But I'm gonna need to see some I.D" Jane looked a little put out before taking out her license and showing it to the 16 year old.

"Happy?" Jane asked putting it away. Bella smiled.

"Just peachy." Jane rolled her eyes.

"God, I really hope I wasn't like this as a kid." Bella heard her say as she got out of the car. Bella got out and took her bag out of the backseat before following Jane to the car parked behind Maura's.

"So..." Bella began. "How is Boston."

"Fine." Bella groaned, she was really getting tired of one word answers.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up in her fully unpacked room and looked at her alarm clock. It was only 8:00 and Sue had told her that her school started at 8:30 and that the principle expected her there 9:00, so she had half an hour before she needed to leave.

She quickly got out of bed, got her towel and body wash before heading to the bathroom. Her Aunt Jane must've still been asleep because no one was in the living room or kitchen. She quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top before going into the living room while combing her hair.

"Why are you up so early?" Bella turned around to see her Aunt Jane eating from a box of mini wheats.

"I have school." Bella reminded her. Jane nodded. "Do you have anything to eat other than mini-wheats?"

"Like what?" Jane asked. "Would you like eggs and bacon with whole-grain toast?" Bella could tell she was being sarcastic.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a pop-tart or a microwave burrito." Bella shot back. Jane nodded. "And a pop-tart is not one of those disgusting toaster strudel things!"

"I'm aware of that?" Jane said. "How are you getting to school?"

"I'll be taking the bus or the sub-way." Bella told her as she went back into her room. She pulled on her shoes, and a red crop top before going back into the living room while putting a red hair band in her hair.

"Come to the police station when you get out of school." Jane told her and she grabbed her bag.

"I will do that!" Bella yelled as she left through the door. It didn't occur to Jane that Bella had no idea where the Boston Police Department was and that she could barely navigate herself through Jane's apartment, but it would occur to her soon, very soon.


	4. Broken Waters Hit The Floor

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope some of you decided to write some R&S and Twilight fics.**

* * *

**B P.O.V**

After taking the bus, I walked the last three blocks to Mason Prep. It was the school my dad wanted to send me to back in Washington, but Sue had read a pamphlet for the school and once se saw they had a weight requirement she almost blew a gasket. She made my dad send me to public school, but now that I was in Boston more than a thousand miles away she wanted to make sure I was safe.

Once I was inside, I was greeted by the Dean, Mr. Todd, who was a very fat white man with a loud obnoxious voice and he showed me around. He told me the rules and gave me a booklet on student conduct before taking me to the office to change me into uniform. I was told I could wear a white or black shirt (It was a tank top with thick straps, who were they kidding?), a black, beige or blue plaid skirt, and my choice of shoes as long as they were black and had heels higher than 2 inches. When I asked them if I could wear flats the Dean and secretary looked at me seriously and then burst out laughing, I was then escorted to class after I was given my schedule and I was changed.

"Class." Mr. Todd said in his annoying voice. "This is our new student Isabella. I's like you all to make her feel at home here at Mason Prep." He gave me a pat on the shoulder with his stubby, clammy hand and left.

"Isabella would you like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked. I hated him already.

"Um..." I said. "You can call me Bella, I'm from Washington and I'd like to know where to sit." This brought a few laughs from the class.

"You can sit in the empty seat next to Ms. Harper." He said giving me a small glare and turning back to the board.

"You do realize I have no idea who that is right?" I asked tilting my head a bit. Looks like smartass Bella decided to stay.

"Ms. Harper raise your hand." He says in a voice full of anger. I turn back to everyone and see a brunette girl a few rows in the middle raise her hand. I shoot Mr. Whatever-his-name-is a grin before walking down the aisle and sitting next to last name Harper.

"Don't take it personally." Last name Harper said. "Mr. Harris hates everyone."

"Really?" I asked in mock surprise. "I didn't get that vibe from him."

"I'm Johanna Harper." She said holding out her hand. "But you can call me Jo."

"Isabella Swan." I said taking it. "But you can call me Bella."

"Swan?" She asked. "As in Charles Swan?" I nodded.

"He's my dad."

"Did you guys just move here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I came to live with my aunt." I told her. "He and my step-mom thought I needed a change of scenery."

"I've only been here for 3 months." She told me. "Although the inside of my bedroom is the only thing I've seen so far."

"You got grounded." I pointed out, she nodded. "Whatcha do?"

"My parents went out of town for a few days and I might've forgotten to feed my little brother." She said as if it was a mistake anyone could've made. "You done that before haven't you? I mean, it's not just me?"

"My little brother is 14." I told her. "So yeah, it's just you."

"No talking!" Mr. Harris yelled and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Do you want me to show you your next class?" Jo asked as we walked out of whatever class Mr. Harris taught.

"Sure." I said handing her my schedule. She looked at it before handing it back with a smile.

"You have French with me." She said. "Matter of fact you only have 2 classes without me."

"Well, that's good." I said. "But can we stop by my locker?" I asked. "It's number-"

"3297." She finished. "I'm 3295, plus it's on your schedule." She added.

"Well my luck has changed." I muttered before she led me to our lockers. "Do we have to eat lunch in the school?"

"Only if your GPA is below 2.5." She said as we opened our lockers. "Why?"

"Because I want to bring my aunt lunch." I said. I really appreciated what Aunt Jane was doing for me and she didn't have to do this for me. She didn't even know dad and she was taking in his daughter.

"That's nice." She said putting a book inside of her locker. I looked at her door to see a cut out of John Stamos.

"You're an Uncle Jesse fan?" I asked smiling. She blushed.

"I was obsessed with Full House." She admitted. "And I loved him in 17 Again, much better than the one with Zac Efron."

17 Again was a movie dad had made a few months ago. It was about a man who cause unintentional destruction and ruined a lot of peoples lives, but when he goes to his niece's birthday party he meets a little girl named Hanna who basically gives him a cryptic message saying he needs to fix. When he goes home that night, he falls over his terrace and when he wakes up he sees Hanna who sends him back to when he was 17 to fix his mistakes. Every time he got something wrong he had to relive the day, when he got it right the little girl or teenager (Whichever body Hanna was inhabiting) would show him what he did right. All in all it was one of my dads best movies and single handedly bought his mansion in Morocco. **(This is not a real movie, but it is a real story here on FF. It's called The Butterfly Effect by LyricalKris, you should check it out.) **

"Thanks." I said. "It was one of my dad's best movies. What does you dad do?"

"He's an actor." She said not clarifying, so I would have to figure it out by myself. What actor had the last name Harper? Just keep thinking, just keep thinking, thinking, thinki- GASP! I knew who her dad was.

"Your dad is Isaac Harper?" I asked and she nodded. Isaac Harper was the son of Calvin Harper who was one of the biggest actors in Hollywood from the 50's to the day he died. Isaac Harper followed his dads legacy and is one of the biggest actors in Hollywood just like his dad. I could tell you about all the fantastic roles he's played but I'm way to lazy to think of them all. Now I was rethinking putting my Isaac Harper notebook in my locker. "That is so awesome!"

"Not as awesome as having Charles Swan for a dad." She countered. "You got to meet Halle Berry!" Dad had co-produced the X-men movies.

"You got to meet Johnny Depp!" Her dad had done a movie with him back in the 90's.

"I wasn't even 3 when I met him." She said as we waked through the halls.

"You still got to meet one of the sexiest men alive!" You sit there and tell me you haven't thought Johnny Depp was hot once in your life.

"I did didn't I?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

After French we had art, algebra and physical science before it was lunch and then we had our free period and Home Ec after that.

We put our books in our lockers and then left the school and went to the Burger King to get lunch. We ate there and then got some food for Aunt Jane, but then bought some for Maura and Frost too before we left. We started walking but stopped when I remembered something.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"I have no idea where the police department is." I admitted.

"We just bought three meals and have no one to give it to?" She asked.

"I didn't say we weren't going to get there." I said. "I just said we didn't know where it was."

"How are we going to get there if you don't know where it is?" She asked seriously confused. I gave her an evil little grin.

* * *

"I will never forgive you for this." Jo said as we were sitting in the back of a police car as it took us toward the Boston Police Department.

I don't know what she was so mad about. My idea was awesome. We had gone back into the Burger King an ordered 6 large fries and a cup of water and started my plan. Before we went in I had taken off my blazer, balled it up and put in under my shirt so it looked like I was pregnant, so Jo had taken the fries and started throwing them at everyone and I threw my water on the ground under me and yelled "MY WATER BROKE!" Somebody had called 911 and in the time it took them to get there Jo was out of French fries and they had figured out I was not pregnant.

Needless to say, we were arrested for disturbing the peace.

"You have to admit that it as funny." I said nudging her with my shoulder, they had for some reason put us in handcuffs. I saw a small smile on her face.

"It was a little funny." She quietly. I sat back in my sat with a satisfied grin and waited for the officer to get to the police department.

10 minutes later we were there and the officer (Who had refused to answer my questions) had taken us into an elevator and to a few desks.

"Sit here." He said putting us into two chairs that were on the side of a desk with an awesome looking action figure on it.

"How long will we be here?" I asked nicely when he sat our bag of Burger King on my lap.

"Until I say so." The officer said looking around. He was obviously looking for someone.

20 minutes later Aunt Jane and Frost came out of the elevator.

"Frankie what are you doing here?" She asked apparently not seeing me.

"These delinquents were disturbing the peace at a Burger King." He said. Aunt Jane looked over at us and I held us my cuffed hands to wave.

"Bella what are you doing here?" She asked walking towards me.

"You know her?" Officer Frankie asked.

"Yeah," She said. "This is Charlie's kid."

"I'm not gonna go to jail am I?" Jo asked. "She forced me to do it!" I gaped at her.

"Bella," Aunt Jane said as she squatted in front of me and took my face in her hands. "What did you do?"

"I disturbed the peace at Burger King." I said. "Weren't you listening?" I noticed her hands started to push my cheeks forward.

"She pretended she was pregnant and that her water broke," Officer Frankie said. "And this one was throwing fries at people."

"She forced me to!" Jo cried.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus."

"Bella." Aunt Jane asked letting go of my face and standing up. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to bring you lunch, but I didn't know where the police station was." I said.

"And you couldn't call me?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. What a mom pose.

"I don't have your number." I said simply. "Now can you please ask this nice officer to let us go? We have to get back to school in 45 minutes." That's when our free period would be over.

"Frankie." She said gesturing to us. Officer Frankie un-cuffed Jo first and then took his sweet time un-cuffing me.

"I get you don't like me very much." I said to him handing Aunt Jane the Burger King bag.

"Please." She said going to the desk Jo sat on the side of. "He used to be just as bad as you as a kid."

"You're one to talk." Officer Frankie said. "How many times did you get yelled at by Ma for ruining her flower beds?" She, like the mature person she was, stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're brother and sister?" I asked.

"I'd say no but unfortunately DNA says otherwise." Aunt Jane said. "This i s you Uncle Frankie."

"One of those burgers are yours." I said to Frost. "Who's older?"

"I am." Jane said.

"Did she meet Ma yet?" Officer Frankie asked. I liked it better than Uncle.

"I wasn't planning on it just yet." Aunt Jane said giving me back the bag. "I figured we could let the girl get settled first."

"Do they always talk about you like you're not here?" Jo asked. I shrugged.

"To early to tell." I said before turning to Aunt Jane. "Can I take this to Maura?"

"She is not gonna eat that." Jane said. "She's more of a crab-puff and caviar person." I held it out to Officer Frankie.

"You want it?" He took it. "Now can one of you fine-Dad?" I asked. A man had just come out of the elevator and walked toward us.

"Excuse me?" No-Mustache-Dad-Look-A-Like said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "You just looked at lot like my dad."

"He looks like your dad?" Aunt Jane asked. "Him?" I nodded.

"Wanna see a picture?" She nodded and I took my phone out of my blazer pocket and pulled up a picture of my dad and Sue and showed it to her.

"Wow." She said looking between him and No-Mustache-Dad-Look-A-Like. "They really do look alike."

"Let me see." Officer Frankie said taking my phone. "Whoa." He showed it to No-Mustache-Dad-Look-A-Like.

"That's...creepy." He said pushing it away and Officer Frankie gave me back my phone.

"As I was saying," I said putting my phone in my pocket. "Would one of you mind driving us back to school?"

"I can't I gotta go finish my patrols." Officer Frankie said before giving me a mock salute and leaving. It didn't escape me the way Jo turned her head and stared after him.

"I gotta go see Maura." Aunt Jane said. "And unfortunately he's probably gonna follow." She said jerking her thumb towards No-Mustache-Dad-Look-A-Like and leaving. Sure enough he followed her.

"I'll take you to school." Frost said and we all walked to the elevator and he pressed the down button. "Did you really pretend your water was broke?" I shrugged.

"I wasn't the one throwing french fries at old people." I heard Jo growl.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	5. You Can't Have A Dance Without Chile!

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope some of you decided to write some R&S and Twilight fics.**

* * *

**B P.O.V**

After we got back to school, Jo and I made it to our lockers before making our way to Home Ec.

"You do realize I'll probably get grounded for this right?" She asked.

"It'll be worth it." I pointed out. "I doubt my aunt is going to ground me for that, she's probably afraid of what I'll do to her apartment."

"What would you do to her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Nothing." I said. "But she-" I was forced to stop talking when I ran into someone and fell on top of them with a grunt. "I am so sorry!." I apologized to the cute hot guy I had just fallen on top of.

"No biggie." He said. I think it was just because my boobs were pressed up against him. "I'm Jude Fairfield."

"Bella Swan." I then realized I was still on top of him. "Jo help me up." A second later two arms were around my waist helping me up.

"Are you okay?" She said brushing me off.

"Fine." I said turning back to Jude. He was a few inches taller than me with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that went to his chin and fair skin. "I'm sorry for knocking you over."

"It was my fault." He said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"You?" I nodded. "You must be new, I've never knocked into you before." I refused to blush.

"I just moved here from Washington." I told him and my eyes traveled to the clock above his right shoulder. "Jo we're gonna be late for Home Ec." I said. "It's been nice meeting you Jude."

"Maybe we'll run into each other again." He said before walking away with his friend. Once he was gone Jo grabbed my arm.

"Do you know who that was?" She asked.

"Yes," I said before we started walking. "That was Jude Fairfield."

"Of the Fairfields who are one of the most powerful influential families in town."

"Well whoop-de-do for them." I mocked. "And you're dad is one of the most successful actors of his time and my dad is one of the most powerful producers out and one of my Step-mom's recommendations can either make or break you. This is such a powerful town." She rolled her eyes at me as we walked into the class just before the teacher.

"Who are you?" She asked. My schedule said her name was Mrs. Song. She was a bit taller than me with golden blonde hair and twinkling blue eye, but the thing that stood out most was her double D breast that made mine look like mosquito bites which I didn't like. I always thought my boobs were slightly better than average and now?

"I'm the new student." I answered. "Isabella Swan."

"Oh, I heard there was a new student today." She said. "Well just take a seat wherever you'd like." I smiled at her and sat next to Jo who had put on the apron on her chair, so I did the same.

"Class today we will be making chili which will be served at the school dance this Saturday to the chaperons." She said. "whoever gets the most positive feedback will get a prize." She said as everyone buzzed.

"This is awesome." Jo said. "The last prize was an A+ on our next assignment even if we tanked." Awesome.

"This is better than any class I've had at my old school." I told her as I got a shiny, silver pan from under our station.

* * *

"How are you getting home?" Jo said as we waked out of the school.

"I think I'm gonna take the subway." I told her. "You?"

"Well I'm officially off punishment today, but my dad sends a driver for me." She said as a shiny black car pulled up. "That's me." She said pointing to the car as an middle aged woman stepped out of it. "And that is Sylvia, the woman who's been trying to get into my dad's pants since before I was born."

"Sucks for you." I laughed as we walked down the steps. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Back at you." She said getting in the back of the car. She pulled away and I had walked exactly 4 steps when I head a familiar voice.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Jude running towards me.

"Yes Mr. Fairfield?" I asked. He made a face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I retorted. He smiled.

"There's a dance this Saturday and I was wondering.." He trailed off scratching his neck. I gave him a 'Go on' look. "Maybe, you'd want to go? With me, I mean." I bit my lip to hold in my laughter at his shyness.

"I'll have to think about it." I teased. "Someone's already asked me."

"Really?' He asked looking like someone had kicked his puppy. "Oh, that's cool. I hope you have-"

"I joking!" I exclaimed. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Cool." Now he looked like someone had bought him a new car. "Do you want to go do something?" He asked. "Like maybe go get some coffee." A man after my own heart, I was a coffee addict, I would probably go into shock on of these days. I could see the headlines now; **ISABELLA SWAN: DEATH BY COFFEE.**

"Why not." I shrugged. "It's only 3. Just promise you won't disfigure me and throw me into a shallow grave." He laughed, but I was dead serious. You never know.

"I promise." He said before taking my hand and leading me over to a car similar to the one that picked up Jo. I opened the door for me and I got inside before he went around the car and got in the other side. I was a little miffed to why he didn't just get in after me, guys were weird. "Diego this is Bella, Bella this is Diego."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Dad always drilled it into me, weather they were kings or the help you were always respectful to your elders.

"Hello Miss Bella." Now I felt like an old lady, but I didn't say anything. 4 minutes later Diego had driven us to a small posh cafe and after he had refused our offer to get us something we went inside.

"Get whatever you want." He offered. "My treat."

"Well you are the one who asked me for coffee." He'd be paying either way.

"How so?" He asked. Dam! Did I say that out loud.

"Yes you did." He said stifling his laughter.

"Okay I need to stop that."

"I still want to know." He said. "If you'd ask me out for coffee you'd still expect me to pay?" I nodded.

"If I asked you, we'd get our coffee and when the cashier asked for the money I'd reach into my bag looking for my wallet, but before I could get it out you'd say 'It's alright I got this.'. Then I'd say 'Are you sure? I should pay.', but you end up getting offended if I didn't let you pay." I said quickly.

"Sound about right." He laughed. When we got to the front of the line, I ordered a caramel latte and he got a mocha.

"I'm impressed." I told him. "You're the first guy who hasn't asked me for coffee and then got black." He cringed.

"I have to flavor." He said shaking his head. "I don't understand who people can drink black coffee with nothing in it."

"That's all my dad drinks." I told him. He said that real men drink black coffee, Sue said that it was because she wouldn't let him have any creamer or sugar because he was on a diet.

"You know you're not like most girls." He noted. I already knew that.

"And you'e not like most boys." I shot back. My eyes traveled from his bright brown eyes over his shoulder to the clock that said it was 5:21. Time does fly by when you're with a hot guy or maybe it was that chick taking so long with our coffee, the world may never know. "I have to go." I said picking up my bag. Aunt Jane probably wasn't as bad with curfews as Sue, she was probably worst, she was a dam cop for God's sake!

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"My aunt is probably going to freak out on me seeing as I'm sorta on probation." Sue had already to Aunt Jane that I was to be in the house by 5 O'Clock every day until I knew my way around the city. "From my step-mom I mean." i added. I didn't want him thinking I was a delinquent.

"What time do you need to be home?" He asked standing up.

"20 minutes ago." I told him.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked and I nodded. If Aunt Jane was really anything like Dad I'd be in trouble and if she was really listening to Sue, I'd be grounded until I was 18.

We picked up our coffees and headed out to his car where Diego was playing Angry Birds on his phone. I wasn't allowed to play that game anymore, I had gotten angry when I overshot my last bird and chucked my phone at the china cabinet where my dad and Sue's wedding china was stored in the dining room. Luckily none of the dishes were broke but the $5000 china cabinet wasn't so lucky. Sue had banned me from that game as soon as the new cabinet came in.

Diego pulled up in front of Aunt Jane's place (She had called Sue, got my number and texted me the address during art) and I got out with Jude following me.

"Can I walk you up?" He asked. I nodded, why not? He was cute and I was probably already in a lot of trouble. We went into the lobby and then took the elevator up to the floor Aunt Jane's apartment was on and he walked me to the door.

"It feels too cliche to say I had a great time when we didn't go on a date."

"I don't like first dates." He said. "Their too awkward."

"Well we don't have to have a first date." I informed him. He gave me a mom pose (Raised eyebrows).

"We have to have a first date in order to have a second one." He reminded me.

"Not if we call this little get together our first date." I said gesturing between our coffee cups.

"Then I had a great time." He said.

"Thanks for walking me home!" I said before kissing him quickly on the cheek and going into the unlocked apartment. I quickly shut the door and leaned against it with my hand on the doorknob. Aunt Jane who was sitting on the couch with her laptop looked up at me.

"Where were you?" She asked, I was too busy thinking about the kiss I gave Jude to wonder if she was mad or not. Sure it was only a kiss on the cheek, but still.

"On a date." I said pushing myself from the door.

"You haven't even been in the city a whole day." She said. "Where did you find a date?"

"At school." I told her. "I'm gonna go to bed now." I slowly walked to my room in a daze and mechanically got undressed and into bed.

I never thought I'd get over Jared so fast- wait! It was Paul not Jared...or was it Sam? Why couldn't I remember my own ex-boyfriends name? That's usually not normal right? I couldn't be falling for Jude so much that I was already forgetting about my 3 year boyfriend...was I?

* * *

**How'd you like it on a scale of 1 to 20? Don't give me a crap score just to hurt me or a good one just to make me feel good. I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU!**

**Review!**


End file.
